


The Perfect Ending

by ThatCrazyChic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyChic/pseuds/ThatCrazyChic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Steve just can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank TheGhostOfYou for giving me inspiration for this work! Love you!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, this was my first time writing an M/M fanfic. Hope you all enjoy!

“Fuck, Steve, I swear to god if you don’t pick up the pace–“ Bucky cut off his threat and arched his back, a disgruntled sound coming from his lips. If there was one person who could rock his world, it was Steve Rogers and Bucky got lucky enough to have him all to himself. 

After Steve and Sam located Bucky and safely got him onto US soil, the real work began. Steve put everything in him to gain back Bucky’s memories. Hell, he even locked Bucky into a room fucking FULL of old memories, dating back to when they were both kids. He knew he was playing with fire, but when it came to his best friend and soul mate, anything was worth the risk. Eventually, it all came back to Bucky but not without long days filled with tears and headaches. 

Now, as Steve drove home into him, Bucky could only thank the stars above for giving him a man like Steve Rogers. 

Bucky grunted and brought a flesh fist to his mouth, for some reason trying to muffle himself. Steve’s eyes darkened and he brought his own hand up to remove Bucky’s. “No, don’t. I want to hear every fucking noise you make. That noise is mine and I won’t have you covering it up. Understand?” Steve’s voice was rough with passion, his movements stilled through the duration of his command.

Bucky could only nod as Steve lowered his head to Bucky’s neck to give him various nips here and there, the muscles in his abdomen flexing to keep himself from pounding the daylight out of Bucky; even if that was his request. Steve wanted to take his own sweet time in this. If that got Bucky all riled up, so be it. And if Steve was honest with himself, Bucky was ten times hotter when having his strings pulled. 

Steve gradually picked up the pace again on top of a writhing Bucky, who was so fucking out of it he probably couldn’t even say his own name. With a shout of Bucky’s name, Steve collapsed on top of him, the force of his release knocking the wind out of him; albeit for a short time. 

“Fuck, Buck…how you do this…to me is beyond me.” Steve leaned down to capture Bucky’s mouth in his own, his sweet taste exploding around his tongue. “God, Bucky..” Steve murmured around Bucky’s lips, his dick never once going limp. Steve could feel Bucky smiling over their kiss and a surge of happiness came upon him. 

Bucky was perfect.

Abruptly, he pulled back, a smile of his own adorning his lips. “C’mon, Buck, let’s go get cleaned up.” He held his hand out for Bucky which he accepted, and Steve led them both into the bathroom. Steve reached out to get the hot water flowing until it filled the tub. With a glance to Bucky, he got in at one end and Bucky at the other. They smiled at each other and both knew round two was just around the corner.

This was the perfect ending.


End file.
